


Big Dipper

by bluesuperGiant



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Confession? Yeah let's roll with it, F/M, Fluff, Pacifica tried to flirt a little but Dipper was being stupid, Real smooth Pacifica, Stargazing, terrible flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuperGiant/pseuds/bluesuperGiant
Summary: Sitting on the roof of the shack with colas and mosquitos and the night sky.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Big Dipper

They were sitting in the roof of the shack, just the two of them this time; Mabel was at Grenda’s, pajama party she claimed. Of course they would’ve invited Pacifica had they known she was coming over but Dipper was surprised when not 10 minutes before Mabel left, Stan was calling for him downstairs, yelling to “Come and get rid of this rich kid since she ain’t giving no money.” And more surprising was, she came to hang out with him, so now here they are sitting on the roof of the shack with colas and mosquitos and the night sky.

He was in the middle of his third cola when Pacifica pointed at a certain configurations of stars. “There it is, the Big Dipper. I always have trouble finding them.”

“Really? Usually it’s the Big Dipper that’s easier to find, it’s what people use to locate the smaller one.” He replies. They’ve been talking about constellations for a while now and it’s just now that they mention the Dipper. In school or just whenever conversations about stars come up, he’s used to people joking about his name, so he’s quite impressed it took them a full conversation to come to this point.

She was quiet for some time. When Dipper turned to look at her, she was sipping on her cola and with her other hand tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She is beautiful, Dipper thinks. Being around Mabel who’s constantly around people, Dipper is used to seeing girls. He’s exposed to the company of girls that he knows Pacifica is really beautiful. He’d known at 12 years old. Yes, she’s rich and probably has appointments to expensive skin treatments or something and plus quality make ups and high fashion, but he’s seen her muddied and dirtied and wearing a potato sack with no shower for God knows how many days and honestly? It doesn’t change to how she looks wearing designer cosmetics. And now at 17, she’s even more dazzling. He’s more adamant on admitting it to himself now than he was before when she was a pain in the ass for him and Mabel. Dipper was so lost in his thoughts and staring at her that he missed what she just said.

“I’m sorry, what?” He said, leaning a little closer to make sure he hears it this time.

Pacifica suddenly stood up, rigid and face turning red by the second. “Nothing! I’m going home.” Then she dashed inside, leaving Dipper dumbfounded and gaping with the colas, mosquitos and the night sky.

It was in the moments before sleep where your brain either refreshes the memory of the day or wanders to other subconscious parts of your mind, and in Dipper’s case, it was the latter. He thinks he’s already dreaming, or perhaps he really is, because he was back in the roof with Pacifica again, and she was telling him the reason why she has problem locating the Big Dipper was because the Small Dipper was always in her sight.

That got a laugh out of him enough that it brought him back to consciousness. Within seconds of silence he suddenly became dead serious. He scrambled to get up, reaching for his phone because damn if he misses this chance. On the third ring she picked up, voice groggy from sleep but still leaves him with a tinkling feeling as she shaped his name in a question.

So with no hesitation he asked, “Pacifica, did you just flirt with me earlier on the roof while making a joke out of my name?”

It was silent on her end for a few seconds, then he heard what was probably a groan before she replied, “It seriously took you 3 hours to get that?”

He was chortling, and then he was full on laughing. Caution of waking his two grunkles downstairs thrown out the window, none of it matters; he couldn’t stop the grin from splitting his face even if he tried.

Pacifica was groaning again as she said, “God, I don’t even know why I like you.”


End file.
